Which Way the Wind Blows
by Meadow360
Summary: Bethany Miller is a fifteen year old girl growing up in the town of Deer Creek in the 1880's. A lot of things happen as she get's older. Death is coming for the Miller's and Bethany's not ready for it. Will she be able to get over the past tradgedy? R


**Author's Note: Hi I'm new at these kinds of things so please read and review. Oh and I got my idea from the little house books so the credit goes to Laura Ingalls Wilder. Please no mean comments. Thank You.**

The prairie wind blew across the grassy moor. A young girl lay in a patch of wild flowers, listening to the wind and the roar of Deer Creek. The little town, named after the beautiful spring, was visible from where the young girl of age fifteen lay.

"Bethany, come help load the wagon so we can get to your Pa's building before sundown!" Ma called form across the open moorland.

Bethany got up out of the flowers and gently brushed away the stray strands of grass off her pink fawn fall dress. Bethany's beautiful light brown hair was down past her elbows, and the fall sun reflected in her soft brown eyes.

"Coming Ma!" Bethany answered her Ma. As she ran towards the claim shanty, her long brown hair tangled in the wind and streamed wildly behind her. Her face glowed and as she got to the wagon where her Ma was, she asked, "Is me, Lucy, and Grace going to school tomorrow Ma?"

"Are Lucy, Grace, and I." Ma gently corrected her. "And yes, you'll be going to school tomorrow. There's going to be a few young ladies your age and you'll probably become friends with them." Ma smiled. Her golden hair glinted brightly from where it was pinned up and her blue eyes sparkled.

"Okay, I wonder what the new teacher is going to be like. Hopefully the teacher is kind and friendly." Bethany answered. She looked around. "Hey Ma, where's Pa?"

Ma was looking out onto the praire when she answered. "Pa went to town and brought the cows to the stable." When ma finally turned to Bethany, she sighed seeing her hair. "Go change and when you are done, tell Lucy and Grace to change too. I'll finish up here."

"Yes Ma." Answered Bethany. She hurried away to put on her best fall dress which was a light pink calico with buttons down the front and white lace trimming the bottom of the dress. Bethany washed her face and feet and then she wiped them on a towel, put her stockings on and finally her shoes.

"Lucy! Grace! Time to change!" Bethany called out as she stood in the open doorway. She could faintly see her two sisters running towards the claim shanty from Deer Creek. When the two of them got to her, the brown haired one asked nervously, "Did Ma say we're going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes, and don't you worry about one thing Grace, me and Lucy will take care of you. Now go change or we will be late." Bethany told her younger sister and embraced her into a hug.

Bethany walked into the bedroom and ran her brush through the tangely mess. When she was finished with brushing her hair out and getting all the tangles out, she made two braids, one on each side of her head and tied them off with elastics.

Grace came downstairs with her green fawn dress on and her green Sunday ribbons at the bottom of her braids. "Bethany, where are my shoes?" Grace asked.

"They're by your bed." Bethany answered, not looking up from fixing her hair. "Lucy! Are you almost ready?" She called out to her other sister.

"Yes! I just need to put my shoes on and then I'll be read." Lucy answered. Lucy's hair was golden and her eyes were blue Lucy and Bethany were both tall and thin while little Grace was small, short and a little too thin for her age.

Moments later, Lucy came down the steps wearing her blue calico dress and her black school shoes with her hair up in a braid. "I'm ready now." Lucy said.

"Good. Now go out to the wagon and help Ma put the last things inside it. You too Grace." Bethany said smiling. "I'll get the brushes." She ran up the stairs to the bedroom and gathered the brushes off the two bedside desks. She ran outside and waited for Ma to load them into the wagon. "We're ready to go Ma and here comes Pa, so we can go now." Bethany told her Ma as she saw her Pa with his tall figure and his brown hair coming with the two work horses, Eclipse and Midnight. Eclipse was a fifteen year old chestnut gelding and Midnight was a nine year old black mare with a white diamond on her forehead.

"Are we all ready?" Pa asked, handing Midnight to Bethany, while he hitched Eclipse up to the wagon.'

"Yes we are Richard. We can leave as soon as you hitch up the horses." Answered Ma.

"Good, now I want you and the girls to get into the wagon and I'll hitch up Midnight and we'll be on our way." Pa said cheerfully.

Bethany got onto the wagon seat with Ma and moments later Pa got in and Lucy and Grace were in the wagon bow. Pa clucked to the horses and soon they were on their way. They arrived into town ten minutes later and the wagon rolled into the busy streets of Deer Creek.

When they got to Pa's building, they all got out and started unloading things and putting them where they belonged. When they had finished, everything was in order in the two-storied town house. Darkness covered the prairie and town.

"Girls it's time for bed." Ma said gently.

Bethany led the way up the stairs and put one of the flatirons on the end of her bed while Lucy put the other one at the foot of hers and Grace's bed. They all took off their dresses and put on their nightgowns. They all got in the covers and Lucy and Grace fell asleep instantly. Bethany lay awake and thought about school the next day. "Please let the teacher be kind." She murmured and then, she fell fast asleep.


End file.
